


Our Little Paradise

by madnessiseverything



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Jassekiel Week, OT3, The Librarians Shipathon 2016, cabin in the woods, cute little ficlet, every week is jassekiel week for me but ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessiseverything/pseuds/madnessiseverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra loves their little cabin. She adores every little piece of it, from the slightly crooked chimney to the bench that has always been sitting next to the door. She  thanks all the circumstances that lead them to this house, magic or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Little Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Just a wee cute thing I came up with a while ago. And seen as it is Jassekiel Week I thought I'd post this.  
> This goes to the Nerd Herd because they all deserve the cuteness.

Cassandra loves their little cabin. She adores every little piece of it, from the slightly crooked chimney to the bench that has always been sitting next to the door. She thanks all the circumstances that lead them to this house, magic or not.

The small house is everything she can possibly want and more. The spot at the edge of the small clearing is as magical as it can get with the afternoon sunlight filtering through the leaves of the trees, the rays streaking the calm green with an almost heavenly glow. Cassandra knows that the forest surrounding them and their cozy home is anything but ordinary, and watching the sun illuminate a path of glittering beings too fast for human eyes she can’t help but remember the tickle of a blue spark floating above her palm a few years ago. 

The grass is soft, moss cushioning their steps when they walk through the clearing each morning. It is a ritual they all took up on their first morning in this secluded wonder of the earth. She knows Ezekiel uses it to forget and they never pry. She can see Jake forget the stress that builds up inside of him and breathe for himself again. And she knows the air around them makes her eyes all the brighter and her clock slow down. She doesn’t question why.  
Cassandra cannot stop her smile when a butterfly flutters past, the sun reflecting off of its wings in an array of colors she never could imagine on her own. They remind her of her numbers, each spark a flash of memories that make her sigh with content.

She turns away from the trees and bushes framing their little place in heaven and watches as Jake and Ezekiel move towards her, their bickering as ridiculous as always. Behind them their cabin is illuminated by the sun, the open windows reflecting the light back onto the trees. The old oak tree next to the house is leaning over the roof and Cassandra’s heart flutters at the sight. Their home. 

The air around them hums as she lets out a small laugh. It feels as if the forest is bathing in her happiness and giving back nothing but comfort as the calm wraps around her. She watches the drops of purple, red, yellow and blue as the light breeze moves around the flowers framing their picture perfect home. She watches her boys approach and the bubble of pure joy in her chest grows with each step they take. She hopes the happiness will never disappear. Jake shoves Ezekiel and the latter stumbles forward to her with a grin. He presses a kiss to Cassandra’s lips and she wants him to feel the same pressure of joy against his ribs as she melts against him.

“What’s got you all chipper, Kitten?” Cassandra blushes and shakes her head, exchanging a quick kiss with Jake. She watches the art historian move next to her, his hands in his pockets. She nudges Ezekiel. She loves the way her boys move together and refuses to miss the feeling that makes her heart flutter like those colorful butterflies each time Jake buries his hands in Ezekiel’s hair.The thief grins at her broadly. “Getting bossy again, are we?” 

“Shut up and kiss, you idiots.” She doesn’t quite know why Jake and Ezekiel exchange matching grins before falling into each other, but she can’t get herself to care about their mischief at this moment. She can deal with them tonight, once the sun is replaced by the moon and the faeries gather between silver leaves. For now she lets her eyes wander over their little paradise and exhales, letting all her worries dance up into the sky to disappear, carried away by wings of happiness and love.

“I love you, both of you,” she says and it’s the first time she says it. And her boys pull her into them and wrap their arms around her and Jake presses a kiss into her hair while Ezekiel kisses her softly, touch warm against her skin where their hands lay joined at her hip. 

“We love you too, Cassie.”

**Author's Note:**

> be a good bean and talk to me about these nerds on [tumblr](http://madnessiseverything.tumblr.com).


End file.
